The present invention relates to novel magneto-therapeutic devices, and more particularly to a very convenient magneto-therapeutic device having magnetic effects and pressure-stimulation effects useful for therapeutic purposes.
Therapeutic devices recently proposed for curing stiffness in the shoulder or pains in the waist and muscles include those incorporating metal granules and those utilizing magnetism. The devices of the former type comprise a granule of metal (usually gold or silver because of its resistance to corrosion) having a diameter of about 1 mm. and adhered to an approximately 5 mm. square piece of adhesive plaster. Such devices are affixed to a painful or stiff portion or effective spots of the human body, causing the metal granule to produce a mechanical stimulus on the body for the treatment of stiffness in the shoulder or pain. However, the device of this type has the drawback of failing to achieve a sufficient therapeutic efficacy unless it is held affixed to the body for a prolonged period of time because the granule is extremely small and is therefore unable to give a great stimulus. Additionally the plaster sheet, which is also too small, is inconvenient to handle. Among the magneto-therapeutic devices of the latter type, magnetic bands are well known which are made from a solid ferrite magnet. When the magnet band is worn on the wrist, the wrist is subjected to a magnetic field, which affords improved blood circulation and produces a therapeutic effect on stiff shoulders and pains. Thus the device gives an indirect efficacy only. It has therefore been desired to provide a magneto-therapeutic device with a magnetic field which will act directly on the affected part of the body to achieve enhanced therapeutic effectiveness.
For the same therapeutic uses as described above, devices are also known which comprise a base member of wood or synthetic resin and a permanent magnet embedded in the base member or which comprise an adhesive plaster incorporating magnetic particles, but the devices of the former type are not usable for a prolonged period of time or at all times, whereas those of the latter type have the drawbacks of having no pressure-stimulation effects, possessing weak magnetism and being unable to apply the magnetism concentrically to effective spots or affected part of the human body.